The Life Of A Teen
by Hanyou Alexy
Summary: The Inuyasha gang have been best friends growing up, until Kagome had to move. But how will they react when they see each other back in highschool? Will they have the same feelings after everything they went through? Rating may change


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. Though i wish i did... ;;

"WAKE UP!" screamed a very frustrated teenage girl. This happened every morning, and she was sick of it.

"Kagome, if you don't wake up, we will miss the bus," the girl said.  
"Just a little longer, Sango, it's not like the world will end if I don't get up," came a muffled response from the half-awake teen.  
Sango sighed in annoyance, and went into the main bathroom to finish up getting ready. She came out in black pants that hugged her hips, and flared out as it went down. They had various chains and buckles on them. She was also wearing a lavender happy bunny shirt that read 'I like dumb people... its fun to watch them tripp'. Her hair was up in a messy bun at the top of her head. She had on a very light lavender eye shadow, with black eyeliner. Black high top converse adorned her feet.

As she came into the room, and tried to hold back the laugher that threatened to come out at the sight she saw. There her best friend since preschool was, half of her body off the bed and the other half spread all across the bed, with her left foot twitching slightly.  
She then thought of what Inuyasha used to do, when he couldn't wake Kagome up. She quickly ran down the stairs, and came back up with a big bucket full of ice cubs, and freezing cold water. She dumped the contents all over the oblivious teen.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

You see these two meet in pre-school along with Miroku, and Inuyasha.

Flashback

"Alright class, since it is the first day, how about we one by one stand up, and tell a little about ourselves", the pre-school teacher, Miss. Tabatha, said. "YAAAAAAA", everyone responded. "Okay, who would like to go first", Mrs. Tabatha asked. Several little hands went in the air.  
"Um... Let's see, how about... Kikyo" This little girl with black long hair, and a pink dress came up to the front of the room.  
"As you know my name is Kikyo Klyne, and I'm vveeeeerrrry rich, and I my daddy's a businesses man, and can have lawyer's sew any of you if you get in my way"  
"  
"Um... okay, you may take your seat now Kikyo" Mrs. Tabatha responded slowly.  
"How about you Kagome" Mrs. Tabatha smiled sweetly at the little girl trying to get out of her seat.  
Finally the little girl with ebony black hair with natural blue highlights, and baggy blue jean overalls, with a maroon shirt under it got to the front of the class and smiled as she began talking.  
"Hi! I'm Kagome Higurashi, and just moved here from Kyoto. I'm five years old, and I live in the Sunset shrine with my grandfather, mommy, and brother Souta!" The hyper little girl announced happily.

Miss. Tabatha, happy with the girl's attitude, decided to ask some questions.

"So Kagome, why did you move to Tokyo"  
"Mommy said that since daddy has gone away, we had to move in with granddad", the girl replied with a concentrated face, trying to remember.  
"What do you mean your daddy has gone away", Miss Tabatha looked concerned.  
"Um... Daddy was in a car crash, and mommy said he won't be coming back anymore. I wonder why", Kagome said looking confused.  
A little boy in the back looked at her with sympathy. He knew what it meant, it happened to him to. But this girl didn't even know her dad is dead.  
"Oh! Let's change the subject, so we can make this day more fun!" Miss Tabatha replied.  
"How old is your brother, Kagome", Miss Tabatha questioned.  
"Um... he is one and a half, I think"  
"Okay, that was very nice Kagome, you can take your seat now," Miss Tabatha smiled.  
"Inuyasha, how about you come up to the front of the class now," Miss Tabatha said looking at the chart of names.

The same little boy who felt pity for young Kagome jumped out of the high chair. With his head bowed down he walked to the front of the little classroom. Along the way you could hear people saying along the lines of, "Look at that freak!", or "What is that monster?" But this didn't affect the young boy, since it seems he has gotten used to it. Once he got up to the front of the class room, the teacher smiled at the young boy.

"Well tell us a little about yourself Inuyasha", Miss Tabatha said. You could tell this was one of those teachers who don't care what or who you are.  
Little Inuyasha looked around the room to see almost all of the kids laughing or pointing at him...except one. It was that Kagome girl earlier on.

"Um well as you know I'm Inuyasha, and I like to practice Martial arts, and runni-," Inuyasha didn't get to finish before someone interrupted him.

"Who cares?" A little boy known as Naraku yelled.

Everyone giggled except Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. Kagome again struggled to get out of her seat, and finally succeeded.She was walking to the front of the room, but tripped over Kikyo's supposedly misplaced foot. Inuyasha saw this and ran tocatch her before she fell. Kagome whose eyes were squeezed shut, slowly opened them to see worried golden eyes staringstraight at her.

"Thanks Inuyasha!" Kagome grinned happily. Inuyasha smiled back, thinking how happy he was now that he had just made a new friend.  
"Okay thank you Inuyasha you may sit down now, let's see how about... Miroku! Can you come up and tell us a little about yourself", Miss Tabatha questioned happily.  
The little boy now known as Miroku, jumped at the sound of his name being called. You see just before he was flirting (or at least trying to) with this girl in the back row.  
When he seemed to know why his name was called, he quickly recovered, and stood up. But it seemed on the way there, he just so happened to grope the innocent little girl he was trying to flirt with.  
"Pervert!" the little girl shrieked, and started to punch him in the head, and stomach.  
Everyone started laughing.  
The boy got an escape and ran to the front of the classroom behind the teacher.

Yup this is how it aaaaaaaall started.  
A/n Well there you go chapter one! Sorry if it sux, but I kept getting stuck on some parts. Oh and sorry it's so short, but I 'm going to sleep over at Maris's house tonight!


End file.
